


i'll play with one hand (and hold yours with the other)

by prettyoddity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, based on a taiwanese movie called secret, set in early 2000s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddity/pseuds/prettyoddity
Summary: "What's the name of the song that you were playing?""That's a secret."or, the soonhoon Secret!AU that only really covers the events of the first half of the movie





	i'll play with one hand (and hold yours with the other)

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo here is a lil something. fruit of my procrastination? enjoy reading!

Observing the old and worn out structure of the building— the slight creak of the wooden floorboards as he walked, a few cracks on the corners of the walls, the distant vibration of a piano from somewhere around (he's still figuring out where it's coming from)— Soonyoung continues to roam and wander through the halls of the school he just transferred to (courtesy of his father).

_"This building is over a hundred years old. Those two floors over there— they're all piano rooms. We piano students come to this building often."  
"It's beautiful," Soonyoung comments._

_His companion nods. "It's a nice place. They're tearing this place down on graduation day, though. They're set to work on a new building. We aren't fortunate enough to use the new one, though. But, you should come practice often!"_

The words Kyungwon (a nice girl Soonyoung can say was quite over-excited to acquaint him) said from earlier echo in his brain, and Soonyoung frowns. _It's a shame, since this really is a nice place_ , he thinks.

His thoughts don't continue for long, though— cut off by the rather unfamiliar melody playing getting louder, when he walks further down the long wide hallway.

The sound resonates pleasantly, and Soonyoung finds himself standing dumbfounded in his tracks, just listening, feeling as if he were intruding, but still listening, because it felt right.

However, the playing comes to an end, and his feet drag him towards the door with a window, the grand piano in view— yet no one sitting in front of it.

He scans the room, finding it weird— completely sure he wasn't hearing things.

And that's when he's startled as he looks to his left, meeting eyes with another boy, standing on the steps of a ladder, as he seems to be placing something in between the books on the shelves.

He visibly jumps back in surprise. "...Um, excuse me, were you playing?" Soonyoung asks, mentally hitting himself on the head, because _obviously there isn't anybody else in this room_.

The boy shakes his head, climbing down from the ladder, and Soonyoung looks around once more. "But there's nobody else here."  
The boy laughs. "Okay. It was me."  
Soonyoung smiles, finding the boy's behavior questionable (but he doesn't question it), before nodding. "It was beautiful."  
The boy nods, shy smile on his lips. "Thanks."

"I'll, uh, I'll see you around," he excuses himself, before turning back around.

That's how they first meet.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung is a music major, specializing in piano, and as much as he does love studying it— teachers will be teachers.

His professor stands facing the class, the lesson about Frederic Chopin seeming to be dragging on. Soonyoung sighs, looking around the classroom in hopes of lessening his boredom.

And that's when the boy he met in the old piano room earlier walks in through the back doors, head down, a small "Sorry for being late," leaving his mouth. He meets eyes with Soonyoung, before bowing briefly, then heading to his seat at the back row.

Soonyoung raises his brow, gaze never leaving the boy until he sits down (behind Kyungwon, too, may he mention). That's weird. Do the students and teachers at his new school really treat late students like nothing?

Soonyoung looks over his shoulder at the boy, giving him a what he hopes is a friendly smile. The boy returns it, a bit shyly, and his professor calls a "Pay attention in class!" so Soonyoung looks back at the board, averting his attention back to the lesson.

Though the teacher continues to talk about Chopin's early life, Soonyoung manages to steal a few glances behind him, at the boy catching too much of his attention. The boy can only smile.

Class ends, meaning it's now lunch period. Kyungwon greets him a "See ya," and a kind smile, before heading off with her friends, and Soonyoung leaves the room. He finds the boy, following his direction into the crowd of students.

The boy walks quickly, turning a corner into a hall of more people, and Soonyoung stops walking, trying to find him, thinking he should probably just spend some time practicing.

Not until he feels somebody tap him on the shoulder, and when he looks behind him, his cheek collides with someone's finger poking it.

Soonyoung scoffs. "What?"  
The mysterious boy smiles at him, chuckling. "Why are you following me?  
"I'm not," Soonyoung reasons, though that much is a lie— and he's a pretty shit liar.  
"You aren't?" the other asks, eyebrow raised and smile playful. "Then, I'll be on my way!"  
He walks forward, and Soonyoung follows. "Alright, look— I wanted to ask you something..." he starts, and the shorter boy stops to listen. "What's the name of the song you were playing?" he casually asks, thinking maybe he could borrow the sheets from him and learn the beautiful piece for himself.

But they only look at each other, events seemingly going in a slower motion, like a cliché movie effect as the boy stands up on the tips of his toes to match Soonyoung's height, whispering in his ear. "That's a secret."

The boy quickly walks off in front of him, and Soonyoung is stunned, eyebrows furrowed, finding it ridiculous. "Y-Yah, what's so secretive about that?"  
The boy looks over his shoulder at Soonyoung with a smile, his pointer finger making a "Shhh," gesture— and Soonyoung is honestly confused, but he smiles, finding the other's antics... endearing. "What was your name again?" he calls out, as the boy walks into the crowd.

But it's a different person who responds.

Kyungwon looks back at him, chuckling, suddenly catching his attention. "Didn't I already tell you, Soonyoung-ssi?" she asks, and the guy she walks with laughs.

Soonyoung blinks, looking back into the crowd— but he doesn't find the boy.

And his professor from earlier comes storming into the open entrance of the hall behind him. "Yah, Mr. Kwon. I could hear you from far away. This is a school, not a place to pick up girls!" he scolds, and Kyungwon walks away, with Soonyoung bowing his head, wanting to correct his teacher because he was talking to a _boy_ , after all.

"Watch yourself, and pay attention in class," he says, and Soonyoung nods, before giving another bow and walking away.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the school day, it starts to rain, and students on their way back walk with umbrellas, and some on their bikes use their bags.

A short boy walks on the pavement just outside the school, with nothing to shield himself from the downpour. He finds shade under the tree leaves, though it's not very effective, and his hair and clothes are already a bit damp.

Soonyoung finds him, as he walks with his bike, uniform just as wet, using his bag as an umbrella. "H-Hey, um— do you, uh... Want me to give you a ride home?" he offers.

The boy only smiles, and it's a remarkable smile, Soonyoung thinks— always seemingly playful. "How did you know it's this way?"  
Soonyoung just shakes his head, going under the shade next to him. "Don't know. It just rained suddenly. Don't you have an umbrella?" he asks, and the boy shakes his head.

They stand under the tree for a few more moments, the smell of rain fresh in the air, their clothes slightly dripping. The rain continues to pour, thankfully not a rainstorm, but it falls harder occasionally. Soonyoung retreats further into the shade, his hand accidentally brushing against the boy's. Normally, Soonyoung would be embarrassed— but the boy only smiles softly at him, and Soonyoung can't help but find himself smiling back.

They head back when the rain is only a faint pitter-patter, and Soonyoung has the boy ride the bicycle with him, sitting behind, his hands on Soonyoung's shoulders for support. His grip is tight and warm, as if completely depending on Soonyoung's body as to not fall off. Soonyoung likes it, strangely.

They reach a path with abundant bushes of flowers, in a gradient of lavender, purple, to deep violet, still damp from the earlier pouring, and the boy speaks: "Hey."  
"Mm?"  
"Why are you so quiet?"  
"...If I ask you something, you might say it's a secret."  
The former doesn't answer, and Soonyoung continues. "Which musician do you like?" he asks, looking over his shoulder at him.

The boy thinks for a moment, before saying "All of them," in a singsong voice.

"Do you prefer sunny days or rainy days?"  
"I like them both," he says in that tone again, smiling.

Soonyoung chuckles, looking back at him again. "You play the piano well."  
"Very well~"  
"Very well~" Soonyoung imitates, and the boy laughs.

"Do you think you could play for me next time?"  
"No way!"  
"Hm, that's okay. I'll hear it eventually," he says, as the bike wheels now roll on a small bridge-like path, as they enter a village.

After a few more minutes of cycling and small talk, the boy speaks again. "We're almost there."  
Soonyoung brings the bike to a halt. "Oh, really?"  
The boy nods, getting off. "It's fine just here. Thank you."  
"No, I can go take you to your house," Soonyoung calls, as the boy walks.

The latter turns his head, with a smile. "I don't want my family to see!"  
Soonyoung nods, but walks forward with his bike anyway. "By the way! What's your name?"  
"I'm Jihoon," he says, standing in front of the gate, smile just as warm as always.

"Well, my name is Soonyoung."  
The shorter boy waves his hand. "Bye," and Soonyoung returns it, before Jihoon, he now learns, walks into the small old house, and Soonyoung watches him disappear into the bushes and hanging plants around the fences and walls, before turning back around. Jihoon, huh.

He takes the path into the marketplace, and one of the old ladies who vendor call him.

"Soonyoung-ah! Aren't you cooking dinner?"  
He stops suddenly. "Right, I almost forgot!"  
She hands him a plastic bag. "Here, they're all ready."  
Soonyoung searches his pockets for the money, but she dismisses it. "It's alright, I'll just ask it from your dad."  
"Really? Thanks," Soonyoung smiles, taking the bag, before getting back on his bike.

"You look happy today! Ride carefully."  
He chuckles. "Bye!" he calls, heading back home to make dinner for him and his father.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, the students gather around outside, doing exercises with their arms and upper bodies, with a professor counting, until the stretching routine changes.

Soonyoung follows, though visibly distracted as he looks around the place.

"Soonyoung-ssi, what are you looking for?" Kyungwon asks, from behind him.

"It's nothing."  
"You looking for someone?  
Soonyoung just chuckles, before looking at her. "Good morning."  
She smiles brightly. "Good morning."

 

* * *

 

The words of his professor come only in and out of his ears, none of them processing in his brain, as he sits in class, his mind distant, thinking of something else. Or rather, _someone_ else. Waiting for a familiar face to enter the room, arriving late, like he did yesterday.

Soonyoung hears the girl sat behind him, answer a question the professor has asked, and he shakes his head, urging himself to focus on the lesson, trying not to have the empty seat at the back of the class bug him.

 

* * *

 

Killing some time, and finding solitude, Soonyoung stays in one of the piano rooms, playing a new piece he's just learned, piano sheets arranged neatly in front of him.

Two students he doesn't particularly recognize suddenly run into the room, hair and uniform disheveled, and they gesture a "Shhh," to him, before running to hide, as if they were being chased.

Soonyoung only nods, continuing to play, and one of the gym teachers stand at the doorway. "Did two students just come in?"

He shakes his head, and the teacher walks away. The cabinet opens, and one of the boys whisper "He's gone."  
They smile at Soonyoung, who has stopped playing. "That was cool. You're a standup guy!" the taller one with the bandana says, making a gesture with his fist against his chest. "Are you new?"  
"Yeah, I study music."  
"I'm Minghao," the shorter one says, though he's actually pretty tall. He points to the other guy. "He's Mingyu. We're in the rugby team! He's the captain because he's old."  
Soonyoung laughs, and Mingyu shoves Minghao away. "What are you talking about? I gave my youth to rugby!"  
Minghao rolls his eyes, observing the room, since students like them have no reason to visit this place. Mingyu continues, "I've chosen this long and arduous path because the school needs me, you know!"  
Minghao scoffs, playing with some keys on the other piano. "Yah, listen to me when I'm talking. Let's go, you don't even study music!" Mingyu calls, then turns to look at Soonyoung. "Come watch us play next week. See ya!" and Minghao follows bidding his goodbye too, and they chatter about the dumb coach, or something like that.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung walks down the open hallways, the sunlight streaming down onto him. He's always liked how their school had an openness to it, nature and fresh air always present.

He feels a hand tap his left shoulder, so he looks to his left, to see no one, then at his right— and a finger pokes his cheek once more, like yesterday.

Jihoon smiles. "Did I scare you?"  
Soonyoung shakes his head, just going along. "You scared me~"

They walk side by side, and Soonyoung thinks that, huh, Jihoon was really nice and easy to be around. "Why weren't you in class?"  
"I was too busy practicing~"  
Soonyoung hums, and Jihoon looks him straight in the eyes, expression playful. "Why? Did you miss me?"  
"I mean— you already play good. Why not attend class and use the tuition properly?"  
Jihoon laughs. "It doesn't matter. For me, at least. No one seems to care if you go to class or not."  
Soonyoung nods, mumbling a small "Oh," though he finds it rather odd.

"You didn't answer my question! Did you miss me?"  
"...Well, yeah, I missed... Your music."  
Jihoon gives him a judging look, and Soonyoung chuckles. "But _I_ missed _you_ ," he says, and it catches Soonyoung's attention, his expression hardening. "Your music," he teases back.

Soonyoung nods, mentally scolding himself for feeling... _affected_ by those words. He opts to change the subject as he leans his side against the pillar of the open hallway, facing the yard filled with students walking around. To go home, or to practice, or to take a class, he assumes. "The weather is so good today."  
Jihoon walks up into the sunlight next to him. "The weather is so good today~" he imitates in that singsong voice, and he closes his eyes, feeling the breeze, and Soonyoung leans on his back to watch him.

Suddenly, one of the teachers lead out two students into the yard in front of them. They happen to be Mingyu and Minghao, and the professor happens to be Soonyoung's father (though Jihoon is unaware of this).

The professor orders the two to do squats, pointing at them with his rod, and Mingyu and Minghao oblige, clearly very reluctant and embarrassed, as other students walking by stare and laugh at them. Soonyoung notices Jihoon watching them intently, his expression unreadable, 0eyes possessing an interested glint in them.

The taller boy chuckles, shaking his head, walking back inside. "Let's go home," he calls, and Jihoon follows shortly afterwards.

 

* * *

 

The two walk on the small path on the waterside, too narrow for them to ride the bike down with. Soonyoung walks with his bike, and Jihoon walks on the other side, the slightly cold breeze from the direction of the wide lake blowing through their hair.

"How many people are there in your family?" Soonyoung asks conversationally.

"My family? Just Mom and I. How about you?"  
"Just me and Dad," he says in a singsong.

"Just me and Dad~" the smaller boy copies. "Ey, stop mocking me!"  
"That's how you speak though!"  
"It's not," Jihoon pouts.

"It is~"  
Jihoon rolls his eyes playfully. "Anyway, what does your Dad do?"  
Soonyoung stops walking, looking at him expectantly. "You don't know?"  
Jihoon furrows his brows in confusion. "...How am I supposed to know?"  
"Then, I won't tell you," he smiles mischievously, before walking again.

"Hey! What's so secretive about that?"  
"You're not the only one with secrets, Jihoonie," Soonyoung says, and those words could have been interpreted seriously, but judging by Soonyoung's expression, Jihoon concludes he's only teasing.

"Mm. 'Jihoonie', huh?"  
"Why? You like it?"  
"It's... It's not bad, I guess."  
"You like it."  
"I don't~"  
"You so do~"  
"I'm going to hit you."  
"And I'm going to call you Jihoonie from now on!" Soonyoung shouts childlishly, poking his cheek, before running off. Jihoon laughs, shaking his head and running to catch up with him.

Afterwards, they sit facing the waterside, on one of the planks and platform things designed to actually look at the view, as they eat ice cream from cones.

"Wah, this is so good," Jihoon mumbles, licking his lips. "I've never had this before."  
"Really? Then have more," Soonyoung says, offering his own eaten cone.

Jihoon lightly flicks him on the forehead. "Gross."  
Soonyoung whines in defeat, finding himself smiling widely at the smaller boy enjoying his ice cream, kicking his feet up on the high platform they're sat on. He observes the way the orange afternoon light comes down on his light skin, the soft breeze messing with his hair, the way he seems to savor the ice cream.

"Cheers," Jihoon declares, offering his cone out.

"Nobody cheers with ice cream!"

Jihoon whines, and Soonyoung shakes his head, 'clinking' his cone with Jihoon's. The grin on Soonyoung's lips gets impossibly wider.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon walks slowly, carefully, his other senses hyperaware, as he walks down the hallway and turns around a corner or two with his eyes closed— then he stops. Opening his eyes, he sees the exact thing, the same opened door, the same classroom, the same backview— but there is Kyungwon, sitting on Soonyoung's chair.

Jihoon is startled, wondering if he had counted incorrectly.

"Kwon Soonyoung is up against the prince!" a male's loud voice booms suddenly into the hall and the classroom. "Come on, guys, come on watch!"

Jihoon watches the rest of the class follow the guy outside, scrambling and chattering animatedly.

He spots the two students he remembered from the other day, those being scolded in the yard by the professor, smiling and flirting with the girls and boys alike that pass by. Jihoon walks past them to follow the crowd, and he hears one of the two shout "Let's follow the chicks!" and he shakes his head.

The people lead him into a crowded room, and Jihoon doesn't even bother to fight his way in front of it. Much to his dismay, he has to stand on his tiptoes to analyze the scene in front of him— two pianos adjacent to each other, but in a position wherein the two pianists will be unable to see each other's keys.

Sat on the left is a boy Jihoon doesn't particularly recognize, but he's handsome, he thinks, and he gives him a vibe of being a popular student. In the middle of them is another male student, with high cheekbones and full cheeks, as if acting as a mediator. And on the right sits Soonyoung, fiddling slightly in his seat, before running a hand through his hair. Jihoon sucks in a breath, heart skipping a beat.

"The new guy is going to challenge Wen Junhui. What a brave thing to do. Let's applaud to that!"

"What's happening here?" he manages to ask Kyungwon beside him, hoping she would reply.

To his surprise, she actually does. "They're having a piano battle. This stuff is really fun!" she smiles.

"Alright, alright," calls the 'mediator,' as Jihoon has labeled him. "People, do you know me?"  
"Boo Seungkwan!" they say in a chorus.

"That's right! And here on your left is our very best, Wen Junhui. Do you all know his nickname?"  
"Prince of piano!" a few girls squeal, and Jihoon swears that the group of boys next to him giggle.

"That's right," Mr. Mediator comments. "He is called the prince of piano in our school because there is not one song he cannot play! And no one can compare to him."  
Jihoon raises his brows. _Impressive, but that probably wouldn't be much trouble to Soonyoung. He can do this_ , he thinks.

("Prince of piano?" he distantly hears the boy he thinks is called Minghao scoff.)

"Without further a due, we will start the piano battle."

The audience whoops, and the guy in the middle turns to Soonyoung. "It's simple. Just play exactly as him, and you win. Miss one key, and you're out."  
Soonyoung nods, cracking a finger one last time. "Alright."

"Good. Okay, we're starting, folks. Junhui, take it away."  
"That's hyung to you," the boy called Junhui deadpans, and the guy just dismisses him.

Junhui starts playing a simple piece that Jihoon recognizes, his fingers unconsciously moving from muscle memory. It's not a well-known one, though, but it's one with a fast-paced tempo. Kyungwon watches in awe beside him.

Junhui finishes, the cheers fill the room, and "To be honest, that one's too easy, hyung," the mediator comments. "Okay, newbie, you had better listened carefully. Don't miss even one key," he says, wagging a finger at him.

Soonyoung sits up straight, composing an intro for it, before playing the same piece. Jihoon smirks to himself. Soonyoung plays, key per key, just as accurate, face scrunched in determination.

The audience claps loudly. "Not bad! You didn't miss one single key. Looks like we'll need something harder, hyung," Seungkwan says, gesturing to Junhui.

Junhui plays a slightly slower piece, Jihoon recognizing it immediately from the first keys. Chopin Waltz.

"Chopin Waltz? That's too easy."

Jihoon's eyes widen when Junhui creates his own improvisation to extend it. Seungkwan smiles. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy," he says smugly, clapping along to the increasingly faster tempo. "Keep up, newbie."

Soonyoung smiles, standing up, clapping along. "I said keep up, not stand up," Seungkwan says, and Soonyoung smiles sheepishly, sitting back down.

"Isn't he cute?" Kyungwon asks, grinning, and Jihoon doesn't know what to say.

Junhui ends his piece. "Even Chopin didn't know that part," Seungkwan says. "You're all lucky to have heard that. Junhui's improvisation is genius. Go on, new guy."

Soonyoung smiles, only playing Junhui's improvised part. Jihoon nods, feelings of pride for Soonyoung bubbling up in his chest.

He finishes, and he hears the two rugby player kids cheer loudly from his far right, expressions of shock. "That's my friend," one of them tells the person beside them.

Seungkwan chuckles. "Today's show will be great."  
"Junnie-ya, keep up!" a few shout, and Junhui visibly tenses, cracking his fingers, before starting another intense and quick-paced piece. Jihoon doesn't know it. He feels the atmosphere get heavier, and Junhui stops before he knows it.

The students' cheers are quickly replaced by awe when Soonyoung plays it— but with only his _left_ hand.

Soonyoung finishes, and Jihoon can see Junhui furrow his eyebrows. He plays firmly, the whole room feeling his determination. Soonyoung answers back with the same sound.

And it's not long before they start playing off of each other, matching each other's playing, as if playing a duet but on separate pianos. Jihoon holds his breath, the scene unfolding in front of him was too good to be real, each and every black and white key connecting with both pianists' bodies. The intensity of the sounds make Jihoon's heart beat rapidly, and their ending notes match each other, as if the whole thing was practiced. Goosebump-inducing and impossibly amazing, the audience claps along, but Jihoon is dumbfounded.

"The battle today was just brilliant! A round of applause!"

From Soonyoung's view on the other side, he can see Junhui walking up to him with something in his hand. "Okay, back to class, everyone!" he hears Seungkwan announce, and the people scurry out.

"I'm a man of my words," Junhui tells Soonyoung, handing him what he thinks are music sheets. "Here."  
Seungkwan wraps an arm around the taller boy. "You're really giving it to him? It's rare!"  
Soonyoung looks down at it, before calling a "Thanks!" at the two who walk away, and Kyungwon suddenly comes into view.

"You were good!"  
"I was okay," Soonyoung replies. "Thank you."  
"See you in class," she nods, before retreating to follow the crowd of students.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon finds Soonyoung sitting alone out in the courtyard the next day during lunch break, just by the bushes, which isn't even a proper place to be sitting, but said location offers a good view of the school field, with the rugby team players practicing.

He sneaks up behind the taller boy, pushing his shoulders slightly "Boo!"  
That's when Jihoon realizes Soonyoung was eating his lunch, and nearly drops the container. "Yah! Don't do that, I could have a heart attack!"  
"Sorry," Jihoon sheepishly says with wide smile, sitting down next to him. "You're hungry~"  
"Hungry~" Soonyoung imitates. "You like scaring people from the back, why is that?"  
"...That's because I like your back."  
Soonyoung meets eyes with him, but shakes his head, resuming his eating, and Jihoon continues. "You were pretty awesome yesterday."  
"Oh? You were there?"  
"Yeah, I didn't want to distract you, though."  
"How can you?" Soonyoung laughs. "No guy or girl can distract me! I can still play smoothly," he confidently says, with a smirk.

Jihoon narrows his eyes at him, nudging his side in annoyance. "Ow! Don't be mad," Soonyoung smiles, looking at Jihoon who refused to look at him. "I'm only kidding."  
"...Anyway, what was the reason behind the battle?"  
"I won," Soonyoung manages through a mouthful a food, before picking something up with his chopsticks. "For this egg."  
Jihoon glares at him. "You're no fun."  
"Alright, alright," Soonyoung replies, leaning in closer to him. Jihoon takes in the scent of the meal Soonyoung was having, his clear complexion and the way tiny dimples around his mouth appear as he finishes chewing, the warmth of his shoulder pressed firmly against his own— all making him a little hot in the face. Soonyoung then places his chopsticks vertically up his lips. "It's a secret."  
Jihoon gapes at him for a moment, before snorting. "What's with that?" he asks, pushing the laughing Soonyoung away.

"Soonyoung!" calls a voice from downward by the field, catching both boys' attention. "Minghao and I are going to perform for the welcome party," Mingyu shouts, playing an air guitar. "How about you do a little of your..." he drifts off, now moving his fingers up and down to imitate an air piano.

Soonyoung laughs. "Sure!"  
"Then it's a deal!"  
"What's a deal?" comes another voice. All four pairs of eyes look for the origin of the sound, and they find Professor Kwon.

"Kim Mingyu, Xu Minghao— both of you come over here!" he commands. "You, too, Soonyoung, come down here!"  
Soonyoung sighs, shaking his head, taking a short glance back at Jihoon. "I'll see you in the piano room," he whispers, and Jihoon nods, walking away.

He walks into the field, where his father is already giving the two a good reprimand. Geez, that man.

"You two, make yourselves look presentable," the teacher barks, and they scramble to fix their hair. "Tuck in your shirts," he says, before pointing to Minghao's black studded belt. "And what is that? You think you're a pop star?"  
"...It's fashion, sir—"  
"—I wasn't asking!" he says loudly. The two flinch, and Soonyoung exhales heavily.

"And cut your hair," he gestures towards Mingyu, with his too-long-than-normal hair.

"But it's attractive," he whines.

"People find bad appearance attractive?"  
Mingyu shakes his head. "I will, sir."  
"Good," he says, before looking around and leaning in to whisper to them. "Psst, any of you boys got a smoke?"  
Mingyu's eyes brighten up, and he nods, bringing out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Soonyoung watches his father count them to eight. "Can I have one?"  
"Sure, sure," Mingyu says, and Minghao offers out a lighter. "Here, light it up."  
Professor Kwon takes a drag, and Mingyu is visibly more than happy to join. "Ah," the older man breathes out, smoke leaving his lips. "It's been a long time."  
Mingyu nods along, clearly enjoying his 'bonding' with him, and Soonyoung knows they're in his father's trap in no time— proven true when the man suddenly whacks the roll from Mingyu's lips. "What are you kids doing!" he barks. "Bringing cigarettes and lighters to school! Eight rolls, eight laps! Now scoot," he commands, ushering them away to run around the field.

He approaches his son, and Soonyoung has already prepared for what else his father could possibly shout about. "Son... What kind of friends have you made? Friends who smoke?" he sighs exasperatedly, holding up his lit cigarette, looking at Soonyoung who just simply matches his expression. "Okay, just go now," he tuts, and Soonyoung heads back into the building to meet up again with Jihoon at the usual piano room like promised (not the old room like when they had first met, since someone else frequented it).

He turns around the corner, the familiar figure stood behind the pillar immediately catching his eye, and he points at him. "Yah, Jihoonie. Trying to scare me again?"  
"You caught me," he chuckles. "Are those guys your friends? Minghao and Mingyu?"  
"I guess," the taller shrugs.

"Well, they don't seem like it."  
Soonyoung turns to look down at him. "Well, _you_ don't seem like my friend, either."  
"...Am I supposed to feel offended?"  
"Nope! It's because you're special," he points to Jihoon, then to himself. "And I'm ordinary," he comments, and he stops walking, making Jihoon stop as well.

"You're special too," Jihoon says quietly. "I am, really, so glad and thankful to have met you," he says with a soft smile.

"Really?"

The latter hums, but soon stiffens when he feels Soonyoung's touch gently tracing his jaw, stopping at his chin, to raise it up with a single finger— but Jihoon makes sure he's not too obviously flustered. "If I am a friend to you, then tell me, Jihoon— why are you so mysterious? Hell, I don't even know your last name."  
"It's Lee," he replies confidently, his hand around Soonyoung's wrist. "And I can only tell you... If you can catch up to me!" he exclaims, this time poking Soonyoung on his cheek, running into the direction of the piano room, Soonyoung following right after him.

Soonyoung positions himself to face away from the grand piano, Jihoon leaning on the side of it as he watches the other play something akin to a short waltz with his right hand— all the while not seeing the keys.

Jihoon watches in awe. "You like to play single-handedly," he comments.

Soonyoung stops playing, then offers his left hand out. "That's because I want to hold your hand with the other."

He feels Jihoon take it, much to his liking, and he turns around for both of them to sit in front of the piano, the rectangular chair too small for them both to sit comfortably in, but they fit nevertheless. Soonyoung places his hands on the keys, by the lower octaves, and starts playing a piece Jihoon recognizes— Four hands-on Shells— a piece composed for four hands. Two people.

Jihoon accompanies his playing on the higher octaved keys, the lively tune resonating around the whole room, and maybe even outside— these old walls are too thin, anyway.

The two boys find themselves smiling, adding their own little rearrangements to the piece. Jihoon has never even played a four hands song with anyone before— he likes how Soonyoung inches closer to him occasionally, the space between their bodies now nonexistent, as Soonyoung reaches below his arm to play the other keys by the right. Jihoon likes the way the piano seems to be playing for them, a bright duet suited for them. (Soonyoung would be lying if he said he wasn't doing this on purpose.)

The tempo gets quicker, and Jihoon works diligently with his right hand, Soonyoung the same, the keys going higher and higher, their lefts both left unmoving. Jihoon places those fingers on top of Soonyoung's right hand, and Soonyoung places his left on top of that, imitating the movements of Jihoon's right fingers moving in speed and precision— such light touch sending a wave of heat to his face—

—They hear the loud and heavy footsteps of someone going down the stairs by the door outside.

They look at each other, and Jihoon suddenly scrambles to get up, the music cut short.

The door swings open, revealing one of their professors— the one Soonyoung is pretty sure has the bad impression on him.

He eyes Soonyoung, whose hands still rest on the keys. "I thought I heard four hands playing."  
Soonyoung fakes confusion, shaking his head. "No, sir. I was just playing so fast that you probably thought there were two people."

A stifled giggle and a sudden creak is heard from the old, beaten up cabinet in the corner, filled with marks of vandalization.

The teacher walks up to the source of the sound, and Soonyoung swears they're fucked. He pulls it open, revealing Jihoon's wide eyes in fear.

The man gapes for a moment. "You students. Unbelievable," he mumbles, before turning away. "I'll pretend I didn't see anything," he says, and the two watch him leave.

Soonyoung blinks. "That... was weird.  
"Teachers give good students less of a hard time, Soonyoung," Jihoon laughs, sitting back beside Soonyoung, but this time his back faces the piano. "Because I'm a good student, teachers always leave me off the hook. They're rather... _dismissive_ of me."  
"Are you sure it's not because he found out you're a guy, and not a girl, like he would assume?" Soonyoung asks, half-joking and half-serious.

To his relief, Jihoon chuckles. "Nah, it'll be fine. I hear that teacher likes guys, too."

Soonyoung bursts out in laughter.

They sit in a comfortable quiet for a few moments, and Jihoon notices the portrait hung on the old wall he's facing.

"Did you know?" he asks, breaking the silence. "That's Chopin and his lover. They were together for ten years. Don't you think it's nice?"  
Soonyoung looks over his shoulder at the picture, then at the wistful expression he can't quite read on Jihoon's face. "Yeah, but they separated eventually."  
Jihoon hums. "But, when you think about it— to have each other for ten years is more than plenty."

 

* * *

 

"Will you tell me what's on your mind?" Soonyoung asks, when they turn around the corner onto the familiar purple flower path, unnerved by Jihoon's uncharacteristically shut mouth.

He feels Jihoon's grip on his coat tighten, and then the side of his head rests on his back. "I don't know. Maybe I'll tell you... someday. Let's just stay like this— cherish the moments we're having now, together."  
"...Alright, then, let's go!" Soonyoung cheers, pedalling faster until they reach the bridge to Jihoon's village.  
"Where to?"  
"To cherish the moments we're having," he smiles.

"Don't go so fast~"  
Soonyoung hits the breaks. "Why?"  
"I'm gonna be home too soon."  
"...Is that so? Then," he says, turning the bike around. "I'll take you some place."  
"Are you sure?" Jihoon asks through the strong wind. "Won't you be home late?"  
"Don't mind it," he replies, smiling back at Jihoon. Jihoon returns it.

They arrive at a higher land (Jihoon laughs at Soonyoung's struggle to get them both uphill on the bike), and Soonyoung has given up, the two of them walking side by side with the bicycle in between them.

It's the same view of the same big lake that divides their small town from the city, and Soonyoung laughs. "It's not much. There isn't really any other view to see here other than the water."  
"It's beautiful," Jihoon says, closing his eyes, arms spread out to feel the breeze.

 

* * *

 

It's when Soonyoung sits down across his father on the dinner table that said father gives him a _look_.

"Son, I've noticed. Dinner has just been cooked when I arrive home."  
Soonyoung furrows his brows, taking some meat from the serving bowl. "What's wrong with that? Doesn't it taste better warm?"  
His father chews, swallowing the food, before pointing at him with an accusing pair of chopsticks. "You're dating someone, aren't you?"  
Soonyoung splutters slightly, unconsciously blinking. Lies leave his mouth. "No. I've just been out."  
"Out with who and where?"  
"Just to anywhere. With Minghao and Mingyu."  
"Minghao and Mingyu!" his father barks in disbelief. "Soonyoung, I don't want you hanging around those kind of people. They smoke, don't wear proper school attire, and don't listen to music! They're bad influences."  
"Just because someone doesn't listen to music means they're bad people?" he scoffs.  
"Of course! I know what's best for you, son."  
"Then don't make it so hard for me," Soonyoung says, eating faster.

"What's so hard about that? I only want to protect you, Soonyoung," he chides. "You're my only child. Hell, you're the only thing I have left. I just want to make sure you're alright. I'm worried. Understood?"

Soonyoung only nods, hurrying to finish eating his food.

"Yah, answer me when I ask you something. You understand?"  
"Yes, Dad," Soonyoung mumbles, before quickly finishing the rest of his food.  
Professor Kwon shakes his head. "And don't make those friends, alright?" he asks.

Soonyoung hums, before placing his utensils down. "I'll be going now."  
His father stares at him, calling out a "Yah, are you on a diet?" but with no reply.

 

* * *

 

Kyungwon sits in class, a boy and a girl playing off of each other in front. The boy with a flute, and the girl on the piano. She watches the back of Soonyoung's head bop to the sound, and she smiles at him.

"Music has many different forms," the teacher says, when the pair finishes and sits back down. "We can use different instruments to mix and match different types of emotions. Like presented, we combined piano and flute. Now, let's have one of the music majors come up and do an example for us," he announces, eyeing the students. "How about you, Kyungwon?"

But she doesn't hear, focused solely on the boy sat in front of her.

"Kyungwon," he calls again, and she looks up. "Did you hear me?"  
She stands up, looking at Soonyoung, who gestures to her to go up front. The professor looks at him instead. "How about you?"

Soonyoung blinks, pointing at himself, and the professor nods.

The class break into an applause when he smiles and stands up, playing the same piece the pair did earlier.

Kyungwon stares at him in admiration, before sitting back down.

 

* * *

 

Class ends, and Soonyoung heads down the stairs to his locker, thinking about practicing later, but his thoughts are cut off by a guy in his class asking if he's up to shooting some hoops later.  
"I'll pass," he smiles, before rearranging the things in his locker.

"Bye, Kyungwon," calls Soonyoung at her, still at her locker.

"Could you give me a ride home later?" she calls suddenly, and Soonyoung looks back at her, imitating the way one would ride a bike. "Your bike, could you give me a ride?"  
Soonyoung blinks. "I... I— uh, I'm sor—"  
She suddenly laughs. "It's fine. I was only kidding," she dismisses, before walking away. "Bye!"  
The door to a room next to Soonyoung suddenly opens, and he's met with Jihoon, arms crossed and face in a pout. "Yah, Kwon Soonyoung. Could you give me a," he pauses to imitate the same bike gesture, "Ride home?"  
Soonyoung laughs, shaking his head. "Sure, hop on, you copycat," he grins, moving as if he were riding an imaginary bike.

Jihoon walks up, hitting his shoulder lightly. "You're so mean."  
"What? Someone missed class today, though."  
"Too busy practicing~"  
"Yeah, right," Soonyoung grins, getting back on his 'bike'. "Yeah? Then, I'll take you some place."  
"Don't you have class later?"  
He turns to look at the smaller boy. "Jump aboard or I'll take Kyungwon! Let's go."  
Jihoon pretends to cross his arms in disappointment, but 'gets on the bike' anyway, and thank God there weren't any students in the hall, because they would have looked like fools.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung brings Jihoon to a record store.

Records and vinyl have long been out of 'style' since the rise of CDs, and digital music isn't really in most people's reach yet. Heck, neither of them even have cellular phones yet.

There's a single man behind the cashier, in round glasses and a tracksuit, and the two students smile briefly at him once they enter.

Jihoon stops to stare in interest at the variation of musicians. There's some from The Beatles, a-ha, David Bowie, Air Supply, and other Western artists. The CDs are mostly from Korean pop artists, and others Japanese or Chinese. And those more that he recognizes— Tchaikovsky, Beethoven, Bach, and the like.

Jihoon paces around the shelves to find Soonyoung behind the shelf farthest from him. He has a pair of headphones on, arms crossed, listening to something in concentration.

The smaller boy walks over to him, Soonyoung suddenly looking at him. Jihoon is startled, mouthing a "Sorry," and Soonyoung shakes his head, giving him a thumbs-up, before taking off the headphones. "Do you want to listen?"  
Jihoon nods shyly, and Soonyoung reaches down to place the headphones gently on the sides of his head. "It's my favorite song," he says.

The song is an opera performance sung by a woman in Korean. It's not like most opera songs Jihoon has heard, he notices— this one is calm, and the orchestra-playing is soothing, like a relaxing song he would prefer listening to every day.

Jihoon smiles up at him. "Do you like it?"  
He nods, and Soonyoung returns to looking through the vinyl. He likes the way Soonyoung smiles at a few records he picks up, likes the way his eyes slant upwards and his cheeks puff out when he does smile, likes the way the music playing in his ears is fitting for the scene of the boy in front of him.

Jihoon slowly takes off the headphones, placing them back, before staring at Soonyoung for a moment.

Soonyoung feels lips on his cheek.

His eyes widen, and he watches Jihoon run out of the store from the corner of his eyes, the bell ringing. Soonyoung scrambles to pay for the record he had listened to with Jihoon, telling the cashier to "Keep the change!" before following Jihoon out.

 

* * *

 

"Yah, we're not going inside. Hurry!" calls Jihoon from above him, already on the other end of the stairs.  
Soonyoung stares back at Jihoon's house, seeing the old woman by the window, before following Jihoon up to the rooftop with the view of their town's wide lake.

Soonyoung walks beside Jihoon, whose back was originally turned to him, and it's only then he sees Jihoon's face scrunched in discomfort, his breathing heavy. "Jihoon! What's wrong?"  
Jihoon fiddles for something in his pocket, before breathing from the inhaler he takes out. "I-It's just an asthma attack. I should t-take a short break."  
"Y-Yah, don't scare me now," Soonyoung says, a little frantic from not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Now, you see," he exhales deeply, eyes closed. "I-I can't kiss anyone. Can't hold hands, can't run around, can't do anything too exciting, really."

Soonyoung sighs, rubbing his face, before looking at the water, then back at Jihoon, who already had one eye open peeking at him, with a small smile on his face.

Soonyoung crosses his arms. "Are you serious?"  
"Was just messing around," he laughs, before taking another deep breath. "Ah, I feel much better now."

"Hey," Jihoon starts again after a few moments of silence, nudging him. "I'll tell you a secret."  
"Okay. Let's hear it," Soonyoung replies, meeting his eyes.

"I..." Jihoon drifts off, suddenly at a loss for words as Soonyoung looked at him expectantly, scanning his face, lingering by his lips for a moment. Soonyoung gulps, and Jihoon looks away, continuing. "...counted a hundred and eight steps from class to the old piano room."  
"That's silly," Soonyoung scoffs, walking away, further to the edge. "What are you talking about?"  
"Then forget about it~" he says in a singsong.

"Fine! I've counted too, you know. It's five steps from here," he points to the ground, then at Jihoon. "To you."  
Jihoon laughs. "How can you be so sure?"  
Soonyoung closes his eyes, arms open wide, he counts "One, two, three, four," with each step.

Jihoon ducks downward before the taller boy reaches five, and Soonyoung ends up wrapping his arms around himself, surprised when he opens his eyes to find Jihoon squatting down on the ground.

"You thought you had me there, huh, Kwon Soonyoung?" he asks smugly, before sitting down on the bench.

"Ey, I feel so silly," Soonyoung comments, sitting next to him.

He observes Jihoon watching the calm water from afar, his expression peaceful, the wind messing his hair up. Soonyoung brings out something from his bag, before handing it to him. "Ta-da!"  
Jihoon's eyes widen upon recognizing the sheet music. "This... This is Swan! Yah, this is so hard to find! How..." he asks excitedly, looking up at Soonyoung.

He only smiles. "Piano battle."  
"...You won that to give this... to me?"  
"Yep," he nods, watching Jihoon carefully go through the pages.

Soonyoung looks back at the lake, before breaking the stillness of words between them again. "You... you don't have many friends, do you?"  
Jihoon closes the Swan sheets, sighing. "Nobody really likes me."  
"Ridiculous."  
Soonyoung feels Jihoon shift closer, can see him turning to look at him through the corner of his eyes. "...Do you like me, then?" comes out, in a small voice.

Soonyoung brings himself to meet their gazes. Jihoon smiles warmly, before saying it in a voice too light to be a whisper, that Soonyoung is afraid he had misheard, but trusts his gut anyway: "I like you."

And the way he witnesses Soonyoung's eyes flutter closed, before feeling him close the distance between their faces to have their lips meet in soft brushes and light touches, making the warmth spread across his face like wildfire— was more than enough a mutual verbal answer for Jihoon.

 

* * *

 

The disco lights pause, to now shine and reveal Mingyu standing on stage, hair styled and slicked bag, in that white funky get-up suit that was something akin to Elvis's.

He takes the microphone, and the band starts playing (and there's Minghao on the drums!), along with Soonyoung on the keyboard.

He starts singing a pop song, and Jihoon stifles a laugh from the dance floor— and thank God, Mingyu was handsome, and his singing was okay— he'd look incredibly stupid if neither of those were true.

Jihoon catches Soonyoung's eye from the immediate start of the song, and he gestures the taller boy to come down to dance with him.

Soonyoung shakes his head, but calls a guy from the crowd to replace him and play for the keyboard. Jihoon smirks at how easily he gives in, and soon they're moving around together full of energy, both of them laughing, the boosted bass thumping in sync with their heartbeats.

Jihoon is still in Soonyoung's arms when the song ends, and they giggle at each other's foolishness.

(Jihoon pretends not to acknowledge the confused looks some of the students give them, and how some girls say "If you need a partner, Kwon, don't be shy to ask us!")

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung watches Jihoon jump and dance along to the sound of the polka Soonyoung plays on two pianos, as he sits in between them. His smile widens when Jihoon imitates their dancing from the welcoming party, and Jihoon sits beside him, back turned to the other piano, when the song ends.

He starts playing a slower piece. "Hey, did you know? They're tearing this place down soon."  
"...When?"  
Soonyoung frowns at the sadness in Jihoon's voice. "Graduation day."  
"...Then, do you want to learn it?" the smaller boy asks quietly.

That makes him stop moving his hands. "Learn what?"  
"That song. That song I played the first time you met me."  
Soonyoung looks at him, puzzled by the serious expression on Jihoon's face. "You're really going to teach me? Finally?"

But he gets no response, and Jihoon starts playing it.

The sounds Soonyoung was met with was enticing. It was deep, and intense, and maybe it could put someone in hypnosis. He had never heard anything like it before, but he listens carefully, intently watching the way Jihoon's long and slender fingers move across black and white.

The piece sounded impossibly mysterious. Secretive, even.

Jihoon ends it with a completely straight face, head down, his bangs covering his eyes, and he lets out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

"...Wah," he hears Soonyoung gasp. "Do you really have to play so fast?"  
"That's how fast I have to play before I go home."  
"That's hard to remember," Soonyoung says, before Jihoon hears him try out the opening notes on his piano.

"Hey," Jihoon calls. "There's one more thing."  
"What?"  
_"Don't play it in the old piano room."_

 

* * *

 

("Why not?"  
"...It— It sounds bad on the old piano."  
"I thought you said that because Kyungwon frequents there. And that you don't want me to go there," Soonyoung teases, and Jihoon rolls his eyes, elbowing his back.

Soonyoung gets an idea. "I'll play you a song, too!"  
"Now?"  
"Not now. On graduation day, I'll play for you."  
"Alright. It's a promise, then!" Jihoon smiles, offering a pinky out.

"Aren't we too old for this?" Soonyoung asks, nevertheless wrapping his own around Jihoon's.)

**And just like that, Jihoon tells a lie.**

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know what i did with this. i just really love the movie (u shud watch it, i did NOT do the piano scenes justice AT ALL those are so good man)
> 
> im too lazy to attach the links of the piano scenes so ill link them by later maybe!
> 
> also im so sorry this is a mess i scribbled it in under 4 days
> 
> thank you for reading while im still giving my brain a break from my works <333


End file.
